Enter! The Savage Squad
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The Smashers go head to head with a group of new villains who call themselves the Savage Squad. First entry in my series of SSB Oneshots. Read & Review.


**Enter! The Savage Squad**

"Stand down, you five criminals are under arrest, put your hands up in the air." said a police officer with his gun pointed forward, ready to shoot. He and his men were currently trying to contend with what looked like five anthromorphic, humanoid animals. One of them was an alligator while the rest were a bull, a ram, an elephant and a boa constricter. They were wearing matching bodysuits, which covered their whole bodies, except their arms and legs. Their suits were black and red.

"You think you can turn us in just because we robbed a jewel store, you punks have no idea who you're up against. Big Ram, Big Trunk, do your thing." said the gator.

"You got it boss." said the elephant.

The two of them charged at the police officers, knocking them aside with reckless abandon. The elephant smashed a police car with his bare hands while the ram charged through three police cars at once. But before he could charge into the next one, he was suddenly rammed by a spiny blue ball, which knocked him into Big Trunk. The spiny ball turned out to be Sonic the Hedgehog, who had appeared along with Mario, Lucario, Yoshi and Bowser.

"Well well, what do we have here, a bunch of escaped zoo animals I see." said Sonic.

"Laugh while you can hero, you and your friends just made a big mistake."

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I am Mega Gator."

"I am known as Mighty Bull." said the bull.

"I'm Big Ram." said the ram.

"I am called Big Trunk." said the elephant.

"And I am Boa." said the snake.

"Together, we are called the Savage Squad."

"Zoo Squad" sounds more better. Because you guys should be locked up in the zoo right now."

"Now how about you guys kindly hand over that bag of jewels you stole." said Yoshi.

"This is worthless, let's get them." said Mega Gator.

Pretty soon, a huge fight broke out. The smashers and the Savage Squad battled like there was no tomorrow. Yoshi battled Mega Gator, Sonic fought Big Ram, Mario contended with Mighty Bull, Lucario squared off with Boa while Bowser scuffled with Big Trunk.

"What's a villain like you doing helping a bunch of heroes?" asked Big Trunk as he grappled with Bowser.

"I have a reason. I've done some pretty bad things in the past, and now I'm seeking to redeem myself." said Bowser as he began to get the upper hand by flipping him over his shoulder.

Yoshi ducked under a punch from Mega Gator and kicked him in the gut, only to be hit in the side by his powerful tail and punched in the face. Yoshi shook off the attack and rammed into him, but was knocked back by another punch.

"You're so stupid, haven't you seen any documentaries. Gators and Crocs have the toughest skin of any reptile in the world. You attacks don't hurt me that easily." said Mega Gator.

"I beg to differ on that." said Yoshi as he tried to strike him with a punch to the jaw. But the cunning gator caught his arm and slammed him on the ground.

"What's going on, how can you counter all of my attacks?"

"I can read all your moves like a map. I'm smart that way."

"How about this?"

Yoshi nailed him in the lower jaw with a powerful uppercut, but strangely, the attack didn't make him flinch.

"That's not possible, how did you resist that?"

"Simple, I can take powerful blows like yours without flinching."

He soon retaliated with his own uppercut, which sent Yoshi slamming onto a car, breaking the windshield. Mario jumped over Mighty Bull as he charged at him, but was caught off guard as the villain grabbed his leg and threw him against a wall.

"I'm gonna knock you into next week." said Mighty Bull as he charged at Mario again.

"Don't count on it ox face." said Mario as he ducked underneath the attack, causing the bull to get his horns stuck in the wall.

"Looks like you're trapped Mighty Bull."

But at the last second, Mighty Bull yanked himself free, pulling off part of the wall along with him. He then smashed it on the ground, breaking it to pieces.

"You were saying plumber boy?"

Sonic effortlessly dodged all of Big Ram's relentless charges due to his superior speed, tricking him into hitting random things, primarily walls and cars, all the while striking him with kicks and homing attacks.

"Now I know how Spider-Man feels when he fights the Rhino." said Sonic.

"You won't be joking for long once I get done with you." replied Big Ram while charging at him.

Sonic charged up for a spin dash and rushed forward. But this time the ram was prepared as he kicked Sonic like a soccerball, sending him into a Stop sign. Sonic jumped back up to his feet, but failed to notice Big Ram as the villain charged straight into him, launching him into the air and knocking him onto a mailbox.

Lucario was busy dealing with Boa. Though the fight wasn't going too well, as Lucario was unable to land even a single blow on him. However, Boa had full advantage as he easily knocked Lucario around with relative ease. He was currently in the process of constricting him with his tail.

"You're no match for me, I have been trained in many forms of martial arts and hand to hand combat." said Boa.

"You won't get away with this." said Lucario.

"Don't count on that."

Lucario was then tossed away, where he slammed into Bowser, whom was still fighting Big Trunk. The elephant picked up a nearby car and threw it at Bowser, who used his own strength to punch it straight back at him, hitting him on contact. He then followed it up with a blast of his fire breath, knocking him out in an instant.

Yoshi was still having a difficult battle against a Mega Gator, as he would repeatedly counter each of his attacks without little effort. As a last ditch attempt, Yoshi let loose with a jewel blast from his eyes. The blast sent Mega Gator sliding backwards a few yards, but it wasn't enough to bring him down as he was still standing. Yoshi was shocked with disbelief.

"That's impossible, how did you withstand that?"

"Just sheer luck."

"You're not even that powerful, no one can resist that."

"I'm more stronger than you believe."

Without warning, Mega Gator began to beat down on Yoshi. He punched him in the gut, jabbed him in the face, smacked him in the side with his tail and threw him against the wall. Sonic was soon thrown by Big Ram into Mario, who had just been charged by Mighty Bull. Afterwards all the villains stood together in a group, standing with triumph.

"Let this be a lesson to you punks. The next time you pick a fight with us, we won't go so easy on you. You may may have taken down Big Trunk, but this is only the beginning." said Mega Gator before he ran off with this teammates, taking the bag of jewels with them, followed by Big Trunk, who was carried away by Mighty Bull.

"You guys alright?" asked Bowser as he walked over to the other smashers.

"Yeah, we're fine. But those freaks got away with the jewels." said Sonic.

"Never mind that. Let's just head back to the tower. If we go after them now, they'll just beat us again. We need time to recover for a while." said Yoshi.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on in an abandoned warehouse...<strong>

"Man what a rush. Those heroes almost threw us for a loop. I'm surprised that they didn't try to follow after us." said Big Ram as he slumped back in his chair.

"Quit your bragging you idiot, that was just a lucky shot. There's no telling what'll happen if we face them again." said Mighty Bull.

"But I thought it would be wise to gloat about our victory."

"Well stop it already. The boss is busy planning our next crime." said Big Trunk.

"That talk coming from an elephant who can't even beat an oversized turtle."

"Don't go there."

"Shut your mouths, Mega Gator is trying to concentrate, and he doesn't appreciated being bothered." said Boa.

"Always sucking up, if you ask me, that lock jawed reptile probably can't even think of anything."

"What was that?" asked Mega Gator who was now standing over Big Ram with a glare on his face.

"Nothing boss."

"Keep it that way. Besides, I've just came up with an idea for a heist that can't possibly fail. I guarantee that we'll make millions off this."

"But boss, what if those heroes show up again?" asked Big Trunk.

"We'll just beat them like we did earlier. There's no way we're giving up a crime this big because of some goody two shoes like them. They never stopped us before, and they won't stop us this time."

"That's our leader, the man with the plan." said an enthusiastic Boa.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at night in Smash Tower...<strong>

"If I may confess something, that was the most humiliating battle I've ever been in." said Sonic.

"You're telling me, I still don't understand how Mega Gator withstood my jewel blast." said Yoshi who was doing research on the computer.

"I can believe you two are still complaining about being man handled by a bunch of humanoid animals." commented Falco who was leaning against the wall.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were fighting them yourself."

"So what?"

"If you had met them, you'd know what we mean."

"What's the possible chance that they might attack again?"

"I'm guessing that now might be the time, because my Super Sense is warning me about a break in at the Smash City museum."

"Alright, let's get going." said Mario.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later at the museum...<strong>

"Alright guys, we managed to get through the security guards without any trouble, now let's get down to business." said Mega Gator as he and his crew were preparing to steal the rare and large cubic zirconium, one of the most valuable jewels in the world. It was sealed up inside a glass case, which was surrounded by security lasers.

"It looks like it's heavily protected boss, we'll have to come back later." said Big Ram.

But Mega Gator grabbed his throat and brought him face to face.

"You dumb moron, we're supervillans remember. We're not giving up on a heist like this. Besides, Boa has a way to disable the security system so we won't be exposed. If you ever say anything like that again, I'll break your horns off, got it!"

"Yes boss."

"Alright then, Boa, get to it."

"As you wish." said Boa.

Moving over to the control panel on the wall, Boa pulled out a small and round device, attaching it to the panel. Pretty soon, the entire system was disabled, and the lasers went offline.

"That's more like it, now let's get that jewel before those heroes show up."

Big Ram charged forward and shattered the glass case, grabbing the jewel soon after.

"I got it boss, the jewel is ours."

"I don't think so." said a familiar voice.

Out of nowhere, a green blur came speeding by, stealing the jewel right out of his hand.

"What the-"

The five villains turned their attention towards the same smashers they fought earlier, with Yoshi holding the jewel in his right hand.

"You idiots know it's against the law to steal from a museum, especially when trying to steal a cubic zirconium." said Yoshi.

"So you're back for another beating, huh. Two victories in a row, that'll be interesting." said Mighty Bull.

"That's where you're wrong. Things are gonna be different this time." said Mario.

"Save it, let's thrash them." said Big Trunk.

The two groups battled it out once again, only this time the heroes were having the advantage. Yoshi maneuvered around every blow that Mega Gator threw at him, countering with several punches to the face and gut. Mega Gator then attempted to attack him head on with a powerful tail swing, but Yoshi caught his tail and threw him against the wall. Growling with anger, Mega Gator recovered and lunged at Yoshi, who in response lunged back at him. Just as they were about to collide, Yoshi performed a sliding kick, flipping Mega Gator over his head, where he fell flat on his back, with Yoshi slamming his tail on his head, knocking him out.

Big Ram charged straight towards Sonic, who stood there motionlessly, doing nothing in particular but whistling and tapping his foot. At the last second, he darted out of the way, letting him crash head first into the wall.

"Ooh are your ears ringing?" Sonic joked.

"You'll pay for that." said Big Ram as he charged him again. But this time Sonic ducked and performed a sweep kick, tripping him into the air and crashing against Boa, who was currently dueling with Lucario. Boa carelessly pushed him off and continued fighting Lucario. The agile Pokemon blocked all of his attacks without little effort, using his ExtremeSpeed to outmaneuver him and using his attacks to outmatch him.

"I may not have been trained in most forms of martial arts, but I know plenty forms of unarmed combat." said Lucario as he hit Boa with a kick to the face. Boa lashed out his tail at him, but Lucario leaned back to avoid the attack, countering with an Aura Sphere.

Mario had full advantage over Mighty Bull. He jumped over all of his charges, dodged all of his punches and repeatedly attacked with both physical and fire attacks. At one point, when Mighty Bull tried to charge him, Mario stood his ground and grabbed hold of his horns. Mario was slightly pushed back by the force, but was able to gather enough momentum to lift him over his head and slam him on his back. Mighty Bull tried to get back up, but Mario jumped onto him, forcing him back down, he then nailed him in the snout with a powerful punch, leaving him out cold.

On the other hand, Big Ram and Big Trunk both came charging at Sonic and Bowser from the east and the west directions. The two smashers came up with an idea. Right as the villains were closing in on them, Sonic jumped into the air while Bowser rushed out of the way. Fortunately for them, the villains couldn't stop in time to avoid a collision, and they ended up crashing into each other, falling unconcious as a result.

Eventually, all five villains were defeated by the Smashers.

"This just goes to show, zoo animals do not belong outside their cages." said Sonic.

"Mario to Smash Tower, send some S.W.A.R.M troops to gather up these villains outside the museum." said Mario on his comlink.

"_Understood Mario, the troops are on the way there._" replied Fox.

Sometime later after bringing the villains outside the museum, the S.W.A.R.M troopers arrived at the scene in two large convoy trucks. The troopers exited the vehicles and went over to gather up the villains, placing them in energy shackles and escorting two of them into the first truck while putting the other three in the second one.

"Those guys aren't going to be getting out anytime soon." said Yoshi.

After the trucks had drove off for the tower, the Smashers decided to head back as well. However, unknown to them, a mysterious female was watching from the shadows, secretly having observed everything from the start.

Without saying a word, she went off after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another oneshot I made.<strong>

**I hope you like it.**

**By the way, if you're wondering who the mystery female is, you'll have to wait for a while, because I'm not telling.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
